The Cat of Paris
by LaLady.A
Summary: Marinette is caught in a raging storm one fateful afternoon. Her dashing kitty comes to the rescue and brings Marinette home safely. It's the start of a romance between Marinette and Chat Noir. Why does Chat Noir suddenly make her blush? What is to become of her love for Adrien? - Meanwhile, Chat Noir tries to decide between his princess and his lady. LOVE SQUARES 3
1. The Encounter on a Rainy Afternoon

**Hi readers! It's LadyArtzy here :) This is my very first FanFiction and I hope you'll enjoy it! I really want to improve my writing, so it would be awesome if you left some suggestions in the review section. Now this story is just something I made up using Miraculous Ladybug, all credit goes to this lovely show! U I love marichat stories; the pair's interactions are just so entertaining and sweet! So naturally, this story will revolve more around marichat. I do think there will be some parts with the other ships, just later in the story. I wanted to experiment with a more romantically involved prospect between the two main characters, so here it is!**

 **~LadyArtzy**

* * *

~ Marinette's POV ~

Under the shelter of a rusty, old bus-stop, Marinette stood shivering, grouching at her dimly lit phone, while the raging storm outside seemed to worsen by the minute. The rain poured down, splattering against the grimy windows as thunder cracked and lightning flashed throughout the angry sky.

Marinette sighed. It was just her luck that she just happened to get caught in one of the worst thunderstorms of Paris with a nearly-dead cellphone. She attempted to call Alya again, becoming frustrated as she eyed the little battery symbol which was draining fast. Marinette's call went straight to her best friend's voicemail, the phone speaking in the auburn-haired girl's voice, _Bonjour! Sorry I can't pick up at the moment, leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Bye!_

Marinette jabbed the end-call button, groaning as she noticed her phone's life was down to five percent. She couldn't call her parents since they were at an important meeting to sign a contract for the bakery, and none of her friends were answering her calls. Marinette paced impatiently, trying to come up with something she could do.

Tikki peeked up from inside of Marinette's purse. "Um, M-Marinette?" The little kwami's voice wavered. "I think I'm getting- …acHOO! …. sick." Tikki finished, sniffling as she wiped her nose with her tiny red paw.

"Don't worry, Tikki." Marinette assured her kwami, "I'll get you to a dry and warm area soon," she promised, concern growing for her little friend. The last time Tikki had gotten sick, she had needed special care and healing from Master Fu. This time, they were nowhere near Master Fu, and Marinette had no intention of tracking out in the swirling storm and risk Tikki getting even more sick.

With her kwami feeling unwell, Marinette couldn't transform into Ladybug, so her only and best option was to stay in the rickety bus-stop and wait out the storm. Marinette opened her purse to find Tikki snuggled up in the pink scarf she had placed in the purse to keep her kwami warm. Marinette desperately wished for a cookie that she could give Tikki to help her, but she hadn't thought of needing the sweet treats when she set out that morning. Where was luck when she needed it most?

Marinette felt completely useless as she peered out into the wet and dreary streets of Paris. Suddenly, she heard a muted thump land on top of her bus shelter. Marinette rushed outside the bus-stop and whirled around, searching for whatever had caused the noise, only to find herself staring into a pair of wide forest-green orbs.

Startled, Marinette stumbled back, trying to calm her racing heart. "C-Chat Noir?" Marinette breathed in surprise, pinching her arm to convince herself that the drenched, goldened-haired, black cat wasn't only an illusion.

Chat Noir, who also seemed surprised, peered down at her from the top of the bus stop. "Marinette!" He exclaimed, "what are you doing out here in the rain?"

Marinette smiled wryly. "I could ask the same for you, kitty. Aren't cats supposed to hate water?"

"Well, this cat certainly would face any inconvenience for his _purr-_ incess!" Chat winked and grinned flirtatiously. But underneath his playful and carefree demeanor, Marinette could see that something was off. Her kitty was hiding something… but what? Marinette knew that Chat and his father didn't have the best relationship, and as Ladybug, Chat had once opened up to her about how lonely his home was, how it was comparable to a prison. Could this be the reason? The reason why the cat of Paris had escaped from his dark dungeon to relish in his freedom on this cold and stormy day? The same freedom she felt when she swung high above the rooftops of Paris? Marinette shook her inner-thoughts away. Chat aside, there were matters more important on hand. Matters like a sick kwami.

"Chat Noir, I really need your help right now," Marinette gestured to the storm around her. "If you don't mind, could I get a lift home?" Crossing her fingers behind her back, Marinette hoped Chat wasn't too distracted by his problems to help her home, where she could tend to her kwami.

"Of course, Princess!" Chat bowed, "I would be honored to help the lovely princess back to her good palace of sweets," he smirked, "and I ask for nothing more than a reward for this pleasure of mine."

"Oh, very well, kitty." Marinette huffed, "but get me home first. Please." She noticed that his pain was slowly ebbing away, leaving behind the kitty she knew and loved. She was glad for that.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Chat replied, scooping her up and lifting them both into the air with his silver baton. Marinette made sure her purse was secured upon her shoulder before latching both arms around Chat's neck. Chat bounded across the rooftops of Paris as the rain pounded down on the pair. He sheltered Marinette in his arms as much as he could, while Marinette, in turn, sheltered her purse by clutching it tightly within her frame.

Marinette couldn't help but notice the wind tousling Chat's golden hair, making it seem more messier than usual. She wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through the fluffy hair, eyeing the droplets of rain that gathered at the ends of some strands. With her face pressed tightly against his suit, Marinette could feel the warmth being emitted from Chat's chest, sighing as she snuggled closer against her kitty. They were still far away from the bakery, so Marinette knew there was still more time she could relish in the heat that Chat produced.

As they traveled through the rain, Marinette began to feel drowsy. She let her eyes close for a second, resting her head on the crook of Chat's shoulder. _He smells good,_ Marinette thought in surprise. _Like sunshine and a forest,_ Marinette sniffed in wonder. Marinette felt Chat's chest rumble with laughter but couldn't bring herself to wonder why as her eyes slowly closed and she lost herself to a world of dreams.

Marinette awoke to someone shaking her shoulder gently. She whined softly, reaching her arms around and expecting to hug her pillow, but instead found herself hugging a set of broad shoulders and a head of soft hair. She blinked in surprise as she willed her sleepy mind to register where she was. Instead, her mind registered the soft, carefree laugh that sounded like summer. Suddenly, the world around her focused and she remembered where she was. _Oh right! Chat Noir took me home._ Marinette realized, and looked up at her grinning kitty.

...

She must've been feeling unwell, as her eyes trailed his chiseled jawline and smooth features. His eyes were such a warm and inviting green, filled with mirth… and just look those lips! Marinette wanted to lose herself molding her own lips against his soft, perfect ones, all the while stroking her fingers through his thick, drenched hair… _wait, what?! Marinette, what are you thinking?_ Marinette berated herself. _He's Chat Noir! Your partner! You can't think of him this way!_ Marinette shook her head in denial, telling herself that her mind was just confused and she didn't know what she was thinking. _Yes_ , she affirmed _, the rain must've given me a fever_ , for suddenly, she felt hot and sweaty, and butterflies had somehow started fluttering in her stomach. _It's just a fever, calm down, Marinette!_ She assured herself. _He's nothing more than a partner a-and would he just stop looking at me so attractively?_ She flustered.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Chat Noir asked suddenly concerned. "You're burning up," he stated, eyebrows scrunched together in worry as he placed a cool hand on her hot forehead.

"A-ah, erm, yeah! I'm fine! Totally!" Marinette squeaked. Why was she thinking of Chat Noir like this? _I just need a glass of water, I'm dizzy,_ she told herself, rising from Chat's arms and walking towards the trapdoor that lead downstairs. She leaned against the wall for a second to catch her breath. "Y-yeah, I'm… perfectly… fine." She panted, before the world started spinning and the ground came rushing up to meet her. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Heehee so how was that? Not too shabby, I hope. I know my writing so far is pretty choppy, and I'll work on that. Please leave some _constructive_ critisism in the reviews~ Thanks! **

**P.S. Do you think this is going too fast? Should the romance-y stuff come later? Who knows, I might write another story about my favorite ship in the show :)**

 **~LadyArtzy**


	2. The Princess and the Fever

**Hoi! Back at it again with anotheeerrrrr... CHAPTER! ...of this Fanfiction! (Excuse my bad blogging skills) Anyway, I have brought another slice of this maybe-delicious cake for all you marichat shippers. This one's gonna be in Chat's perspective because it's kinda hard to write in the POV of someone who's knocked out half the time. Like before: PLEASE review. I'd like some ideas :3 Anywhoo, hope you like this part!**

 **~LadyArtzy**

* * *

~ Chat Noir's POV ~

"Marinette!" Chat cried as he dove for the raven-haired girl who passed out and was dropping face first. He caught her seconds before she would have face-planted upon her hard wood floor. Just by looking at his princess, he could clearly tell she was running a high fever. Marinette's breathing came out in short, stuttering gasps and her face was hot and bright red. A light sheen of sweat was already forming on her forehead.

"Perfectly fine, huh, princess?" Chat snorted. He carried Marinette bridal style towards the chaise in the corner and lay her down gently, making sure her head was comfortably rested upon the fluffy pink pillows. Rummaging through the young fashion designer's emergency drawers, he came across a thermometer which he promptly turned on and plopped into the girl's mouth. Then, he sat in Marinette's desk chair to wait, watching her breathing carefully.

Chat blamed himself that Marinette had gotten sick. If only he had somehow kept her warmer and more sheltered, the rain wouldn't have been able to get at her. Suddenly, he noticed the dripping ends of Marinette's dark strands of hair and her drenched clothes. His princess wouldn't be able to get better if she was cold and wet! Chat looked through Marinette's closet hoping to find something warmer for her to wear. He grabbed a towel and had taken a soft, woolen sweater when he heard the thermometer beep in resolution.

Placing the sweater on the designer's desk, Chat treaded carefully over to Marinette and removed the thermometer from her mouth. He looked at the digital screen which read 102.9 F°. Chat sucked in a long breath, his princess really was sick. Grabbing the rest of her clothes, Chat toweled off Marinette's wet hair and covered her with a blanket. Working quickly, Chat's hands felt his way under the blankets and he quickly undressed and redressed Marinette, making sure there was as little skin contact as possible with his face flushing all the while through. Throwing the wet clothing into the laundry basket, Chat made his way downstairs to make his princess some soup.

In the kitchen, Chat looked through the cabinets for some easy preparation soup, for he had never really been taught how to cook before. He felt bad he couldn't make something better for Marinette. He found a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup and poured it in a pot, turning the stove on and leaning against the kitchen counter. Suddenly, he heard his miraculous beep; a warning to signal he would transform back soon. He looked at his ring, seeing that he had two pads left on the luminous green paw. _Well,_ Chat sighed, _better safe than sorry when it comes to Marinette._

"Claws in." Chat stated, as a bright flash of green light enveloped his entire body, leaving Adrien standing in Chat Noir's place. Plagg floated up next to Adrien's face, whining loudly. "Adrieeeen, I need cheeeeese!" Adrien shot his kwami a dirty look, shushing him quickly. "Be quiet, Plagg! Marinette's still resting upstairs!" Wondering where the Dupain-Chengs stored their cheese, Adrien went out front and checked the display case filled with delectable, mouth-watering confections, remembering he had once bought a cheese pastry from the bakery. He took one cheese puff pastry out, knowing it would sustain his needy kwami for the time being. Adrien left the appropriate amount of cash under the tips jar and returned to the kitchen where the soup was just beginning to bubble.

Handing the pastry to Plagg, who promptly stuffed the entire puff into his mouth and was crunching loudly, Adrien took out a bowl and filled it nearly to the brim with the steaming soup, inhaling its savory aroma. Taking a spoon, he placed it on a tray along with the soup, a napkin, and a glass of water. Checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything he might need, Adrien decided he'd go and ask his princess where the medicine was.

The golden-haired boy turned to his kwami, who had been watching him uninterestedly. Plagg yawned, "Remind me why we have to stay again?"

Adrien huffed at his lazy kwami, "I'm doing this because Marinette is my friend." He smiled fondly at this. "And I'm worried about her." Adrien added, eyeing Plagg, who was floating around sniffing for cheese. The model smirked before calling out, "Plagg, claws in!" The black kwami was sucked into the ring on Adrien's finger, shrieking comically, "I wasn't reeeaadd-"

Once again as Chat Noir, the superhero took the tray and bounded up the stairs to where his princess lay. When he got into her room, he placed the tray on the small table next to the chaise and shook Marinette's shoulder gently.

"Mari! Wake up, I've got something for you!" Chat whispered, watching Marinette sleep peacefully with dark, wavy hair framing her face. For once in quite a while, Chat finally had the chance to see his princess's hair let out from her trade-mark twin pig-tails. Marinette turned her head sleepily and whined softly before her eyes fluttered open. Taken aback, Chat stared into her deep, mesmerizing bluebell eyes, his breath leaving him in a gasp as her gaze captivated him, dragging him down deeper than he had ever fallen before. _What is this?_ Chat wondered. _No, it's not possible for me to have feelings for Marinette. Ladybug is the only person I'll love… her soft raven hair, her sweet, tinkling laugh, her gorgeous, bluebell… eyes… Marinette's eyes…_

"Kitty, are you okay?" Marinette breathed, her sweet scent hitting Chat's nose. Chat blinked and snapped out of his stupor, noticing the blossoming red blush forming on his princess's face. A wicked idea started to form in Chat's mind. Acting purely on instinct, Chat smirked, wanting to find out how much his princess could take; how much the blush would spread. He leaned in close to Marinette's ear, and spoke in a low, sexy voice, "Marinette…"

"Y-yes?" Marinette squeaked. Chat chuckled lowly and pulled away, tucking a strand of raven hair behind his princess's ear. Marinette's skin was flushed completely now, and Chat trailed the delicious shade of red down to the curve of Marinette's sweater. _Chat, what are you doing?_ He scolded himself mentally. _Don't creep her out, she's still sick!_

Clearing his throat, Chat Noir stepped away from his blushing princess, and handed the tray to her. "While you were out sick, I decided to make you a little something," Chat smiled, and took in Marinette's expression. Her big, sparkling eyes had somehow grown impossibly wider, the dark, long lashes framing the doe eyes in such an innocent way. Her lips had curved into a surprised "o" shape, the plump, pink lips parted so attractively Chat couldn't help but let his eyes linger for more than just a second.

"Chat, that's so sweet of you!" Marinette gasped, seeming incredibly touched by the gesture. Chat Noir smiled absently and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a habit that his alter-counterpart, Adrien, was prone to doing when nervous. "It was nothing, really, princess. You were feeling unwell, so I wanted to take care of you."

"Thanks, kitty." Marinette smiled sweetly at him, and grabbed at her soup, seemingly hungry. Chat sat back on the pink swivel desk chair, gazing at his princess as she drank up the warm soup. He laughed to himself, slightly relieved that Marinette hadn't yet noticed she was in a different outfit than before. Once Marinette finished her soup, Chat Noir took the tray away from her. "Feeling better?" He asked softly, noticing that Marinette's eyelids were fighting to keep open.

"Yes, thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette yawned. Again, Chat's eyes were drawn towards Marinette's soft, perfect lips, making him wonder what it would be like to kiss those perfectly plump lips, how it would feel to have her body pressed against his… _STOP. Stop thinking like that,_ Chat growled in his mind. _It's absolutely filthy to think of your classmate in that way!_ Suddenly, Marinette bloted upright in her chaise, startling Chat, who nearly fell off the chair.

"Princess, you need to rest!" Chat exclaimed, trying to push Marinette back onto her chaise. Marinette protested a little before finally complying and sinking back onto her pillows.

"What was that about?" Chat asked, curious to his Princess's strange behavior. "O-oh, I um… I just remembered that… I forgot about your reward!" Marinette stammered, her voice sounding strangely strangled.

"I'm touched you remembered about that, _purr-_ incess, but it's really not important right now," Chat assured her cheekily, still questioning Marinette's true reason. Obviously, it wasn't the reward that Marinette was worried about, and frankly, Chat didn't care about the reward either when compared to his sick princess. If there was anything he could do, he wanted to help as much as he could. Chat was unfamiliar with feeling so protective about anything except when it came to Ladybug. Why was it different now when it came to his sweet and shy classmate? "Tell me what you need, Marinette. You shouldn't stress yourself." Chat prodded.

"N-no, but thanks kitty. It's nothing. I'll take care of it later." Marinette bobbed her head nervously, subconsciously eyeing her purse that had been put on the desk.

"Okay, princess. You'll tell me if you need anything, won't you?" Chat pressed. Marinette nodded her consent. Sighing, Chat lifted himself up from the chair, took the tray, and went downstairs to clean up. He did the dishes with minimal problems (the only nuisance was that he couldn't figure out how much dish soap to use) and returned to Marinette's room to find his princess fast asleep on the chaise. Chat was pulling a blanket over Marinette's shoulders to keep her warm when he heard the lock on the door downstairs turn and Marinette's parents enter the home.

"Marinette?" Marinette's mother called up the stairs, "Are you up there?" Marinette's father spoke in his booming, jovial voice, "Why, Sabine! I'd hope she is! The storm out there is pretty bad."

Chat could hear their footsteps coming up the stairs, so he quickly pounced out the window and onto Marinette's balcony. From there, he could see Tom and Sabine enter Marinette's room to check on their daughter. Catapulting himself away from the bakery with his baton, Chat maneuvered himself towards his favorite thinking place to clear his mind. He landed on the Eiffel Tower, his favorite spot in all of Paris to sit down and relax.

Despite the pouring rain, the famous landmark was still welcoming to Chat's tired mind. Finally, he could let himself reflect and think of the reason he had even come out into the storm in the first place. But under the shelter of a long, thick beam, the only thing Chat could think of was his princess. Her sweet, gentle nature, and her shining, beautiful eyes. Chat sighed and looked up towards the cloudy sky. Was it possible he was falling for his princess?

* * *

 **Were the lovey-dovey parts accurate? It felt awkward writing some of it... don't wanna go too overboard with it~ but I bet it'll get easier. Once again, I apologize for the choppiness of my writing; still working on it! Does anyone know the appropriate way to separate chunks in writing? Like where should I end one section and start another? With every dialogue? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~ Okay I sound needy now...**

 **~LadyArtzy**


	3. What the Heart Wishes for

**Hello lovely readers! Once again, I have brought you another section of this fluffy story. I'm planning to update maybe once a week after this, since school's starting up again and all that fuss. Enjoy!**

 **~ LadyArtzy**

* * *

~ Marinette's POV ~

Marinette sighed in relief as Chat jumped out the window. It was endearing the way he fussed over her, but it distracted her from taking care of her sick kwami. She was feeling better now, and with Chat gone, she could finally go and check on Tikki without worry. Marinette was lifting herself up from the bed when her trap suddenly door busted open, and Marinette squeezed her eyes shut again as her parents hustled into the room.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Her mother asked in a concerned voice, "What are you doing in bed?"

Feigning grogginess, Marinette sat up and stretched, making sure to yawn extra loud for her parents. "Oh, hi _maman_ , _papa_. I was just feeling a bit sick since I took a walk out in the rain. But I'm okay now!" Marinette smiled brightly at her parents, internally wishing for them to go away so she could tend to more important matters.

"Oh, ma chérie! Are you sure you're fine?" Sabine placed a hand on her daughter's forehead and checked Marinette's eyes for signs of dryness. Marinette smiled through her teeth, "Yes, I'm sure. I've never been better!" _Please mom, go away! I really have other stuff to do!_ Marinette wanted to say to her mother. But she knew better than to be impolite to her parents, so she grit her teeth and dealt with her feelings of panic for Tikki inside her head.

Finally satisfied with her motherly check-up, Sabine stepped away and walked towards the door where her husband was standing. "Marinette, there's medicine downstairs in the medicine cabinet that you can take if you need to, sweetheart." Marinette crossed her fingers under the cover, hoping that there wasn't anything else her mother would talk about. But it was her father who spoke up this time in his booming voice.

"Your mother and I will start dinner downstairs! If you're still feeling sick, we'll bring dinner up to you." Tom smiled at his daughter. "Okay, okay. Thanks _papa._ " Marinette replied, "I think I'll rest now, maybe I'll feel better soon."

"Wait, but didn't you just say you felt just peachy before?" Tom asked, looking confused. It was a comical sight, the grown man's bushy eyebrows peaked up just under the forehead, and his face scrunched up as if trying to figure out a hard riddle.

"Tom! Don't pester Marinette if she feels unwell," Sabine pushed the dad back downstairs. "It'll make her even more ill!"

Marinette could hear her father protesting as her mother followed him down the stairs, "but… but… argh I'll never understand Dupain-Cheng women." She then heard her mother smack her father playfully and shush him. Giggling to herself, Marinette shook her head. Her parents were so loving and fun, it was just their nature. _Finally, peace and quiet!_ Marinette thought enthusiastically. She made her way to her purse on the desk, and opened it, whispering urgently, "Tikki? Tikki are you okay?"

Marinette was whispering to an empty purse. Worried, she swiveled around, checking under her desk and pillows. "Tikki!" Marinette cried out a little louder, "Where are you?" She felt a tiny tap on her shoulder and turned around to see her kwami floating behind her. "Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed in relief. "I nearly thought I lost you when Chat took us home!" Thinking about her black-clad super partner caused Marinette to remember certain thoughts that caused the designer to blush furiously. She tried to brush the thoughts away before Tikki could wonder, but being the ever inquisitive being she was, Tikki asked curiously, "Marinette? Are you still sick?"

"I-I think! I mean… I might be!" Marinette tried to cover up but did so unconvincingly. Before Tikki could question, Marinette frowned and followed up, "Are you feeling better? I think you might have gotten a cold back there."

"Yes, I'm all better," Tikki smiled warmly. "Once we got home, I flew out of your purse and went into the kitchen. I felt a lot better after eating some cookies," Tikki giggled and nuzzled Marinette's cheek fondly.

Marinette hugged her kwami back gently, asking, "Chat Noir didn't see you, right?" For some reason, instead of being absolutely opposed to her partner finding out her secret identity, Marinette felt a thrill of curiosity and longing. It surprised her, but Marinette was even more shocked when Tikki replied with, "Of course not! I was super-fast and super careful. I did notice Chat Noir dropped his transformation, since you know, kwamis can feel other kwami's auras."

"So, you know Chat Noir's identity?" Marinette nearly shrieked in surprise. She contemplated leaving it be or asking Tikki who Chat Noir really was. "Yes, Marinette. I've known since Plagg first chose his charge," Tikki explained patiently. "But even so, I can not tell you who Chat Noir is. It wouldn't be fair to him. This is something you both need to work out," Tikki reminded Marinette softly, but firmly.

"Yeah, of course." Marinette mumbled. "I wouldn't have wanted to know anyway, you know, secrecy and all that." She laughed weakly. Tikki sighed and flew back down to hug Marinette, whispering, "Marinette, I know your feelings for Chat Noir have changed from what they used to be, but it isn't in my place to tell you information. You have to be brave and sort through your feelings." Tikki advised wisely.

Thankful for her friend, Marinette smiled and rubbed Tikki gently on her head. "I'll try," she promised. "Now, I've gotta go and eat dinner, or else my parents are going to come up here." Marinette walked towards the door.

"See you in a bit, Tikki!" The raven-haired girl beamed at her kwami. Tikki waved a small paw back at Marinette as she made her way towards the door. Marinette sighed as she walked down the stairs, mulling over what Tikki had just said. Now that her kwami had confirmed it, Marinette was officially certain a certain black cat was starting to claim a piece of her heart.

* * *

 _(The next morning)_

"Marinette, honey!" Her mother called up the stairs, "Did you sleep through your alarm again?"

"Gah!" Marinette sputtered as she looked at her phone, which read _7:38 AM_. She was supposed to be up twenty-three minutes ago! Rushing around her room, Marinette speed-washed her face and brushed her teeth, all the while searching for her typical outfit she wore to school every day. Once dressed with her backpack slung on her shoulder, Marinette ran a brush through her hair and tied them back in the usual twin pig-tails. Checking the mirror briefly before she left, Marinette nodded her satisfaction and called for Tikki to slip into her purse. Making her way downstairs, Marinette grabbed a croissant and rushed out a goodbye to her parents before running out the door.

 _Thank goodness school's only a block away!_ Marinette thought hastily as she bounded across the street. With normal exercise as Ladybug, she'd have no problem making it to class before 7:45… or maybe she would, for she suddenly skidded to a stop at the crosswalk just in front of the school building. Marinette tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the crossing signal to turn. When it still hadn't changed after a minute, Marinette groaned inwardly, imagining the scenario she would face once she reached school. She would be barreling down the halls, charging towards her classroom like an enraged bull before slamming the door open and rushing into the class, tripping face first in front of all her classmates. They would laugh at her natural klutziness and- Adrien! The love of her life would witness one of the most humiliating events that happened… well. Actually, every other day.

"Marinette!" Tikki hissed from the purse, snapping the girl out of her trance. "Walk!"

"Right!" Marinette remembered, before dashing across the street to the school. Once inside the main building, she clambered up the stairs and had her hand on the knob to the classroom before the building around her resonated with the sound of the shrill school bell. Marinette groaned as she turned the knob and entered the classroom, eyes glued to the floor as she made her way silently to her table. "Hi, Alya." She muttered as she slid into her seat and promptly slumped onto her desk.

"Hey, girl!" Her friend chirped, always ready to go. Marinette sighed and shifted even lower into her seat. "Well, at least you didn't trip today?" Alya tried to find an optimistic approach to start the day. Marinette peeked up at her friend, bemoaning her luck. "No, but I still probably got a tardy for being late, which means I only have two more chances until I get a detention," The raven-haired girl whined.

Alya chuckled at her friend's misfortune. "Look, Marinette, Miss Bustier didn't even notice you come in, she was busy writing on the board. And you were only two seconds late, but who's counting?"

"Really?" Marinette's eyes shot up to the front of the classroom where the teacher was indeed writing down the agenda for today. She breathed a sigh of relief before straightening up and taking out her supplies.

In front of her, Adrien shifted in his seat and smiled at Marinette comfortingly, "Hi, Marinette!" He grinned in his usual sunshine-y way. "How are you?"

Marinette smiled back at her crush, momentarily dazed at the breathtaking smile on Adrien's face. "A-Adrien!" She stuttered, "Good am I? W-wait, no! I meant am good I! N-NO! I mean, I'm good! How are you?" Marinette smiled sheepishly while Alya chuckled next to her, probably laughing about how she spoke like Yoda every time Adrien talked to her.

Adrien, seemingly amused at Marinette's antics, beamed, "I'm doing fine today as well." He leaned forward as if he wanted to say something more until Miss Bustier started speaking from the front.

"Good morning, class! I hope you completed your brainstorm sheet for your project over the weekend, because you'll be getting your assigned partners today."

The brainstorm sheet! Marinette's mind blanked for a second before she finally remembered. She had forgotten to complete the brainstorm sheet for the project! "Alya, I'm screwed!" She frantically whispered to her best friend. "I didn't do my homework last night since I came down with a fever!"

"You overreact too much, Marinette. Miss Bustier isn't going to check the sheets anyway. I wrote my ideas on a post-it card! See?" Alya lifted her miniature lined card so Marinette could see.

"That's it?" Marinette marveled. "I could finish that in a minute!"

"Exactly, girl." Alya reassured the ravenette. "Nothing to worry about. Here, I'll give you one of my post-it cards." Alya supplied, handing a pink index card to Marinette, who took it and scribbled upon it as many ideas as she could.

"Okay, class," The teacher called out. "I'll give out your assigned partners now, so listen up, because I am not going to repeat it." Miss Bustier warned.

Marinette listened attentively as Miss Bustier read her list out loud. Up in the rows ahead of her, Marinette could hear Chloe boasting to her seatmate, Sabrina. "Obviously, I'll be paired with my Adrikins. Everyone can see how we're _meant_ to be together."

"Of course, Chloe!" Sabrina replied, nodding her head dumbly along with what Chloe said. Marinette shook her head, hating the blonde girl's diva attitude. Chloe always acted like she was the most important person in the school because she was the mayor's daughter, and she always had to find time to rub it in Marinette's face.

Returning her attention back to Miss Bustier's voice, Marinette listened as the teacher continued down the list.

"…Max and Juleka."

"Nino with Alix."

"Kim, you're working with Sabrina."

"Alya and Rose."

"Chloe… Nathaniel." Miss Bustier read, as Chloe screeched indignantly. "What?! This list is rigged! Miss Bustier, I demand you actually pair the students who deserve each other together!"

"Chloe, for your information, I do assign students based on their skill level and personality. There will be no changes to this list." Miss Bustier stated firmly. The students laughed as a collective while Chloe visibly got more and more upset, her face turning beet red. Marinette smirked under her breath. Chloe couldn't have authority over everything.

Miss Bustier then continued the list of partners.

"Mylene and Ivan."

At this, the couple smiled joyously at each other. Marinette couldn't help but share a small smile of her own since she knew the two students were so sweet and definitely deserved their happiness.

Now, she hadn't been called yet, and wondered who else hadn't. Marinette's eyes trailed through the classroom… Max had been one of the first ones to be called, and he was partnered with Juleka. Next to Juleka was Rose, who had been partnered with Alya. Then there was Chloe… and Nathaniel would be working with her. Marinette pitied the shy artist who had to deal with Chloe's drama queen moments. Her eyes continued to move throughout the class. Mylène and Ivan were together, and Nino with Alix… which left… Adrien.

Just as her mind processed her very probable partner, Miss Bustier read out the final pair.

"Adrien and Marinette will work together. Now those are all the pairings for this project. I will remind you this project is worth 75% of this semester's grades, so I advise you to work hard and cooperate with your partner. The rest of this class time is yours." With that, Miss Bustier sat back down at her desk, apparently finished with her instructions. Somewhere in the distance, Marinette could hear Chloe shriek for the second time that day, "WHAT?! Not possible! How is Maritrash paired with my Adri-boo?"

The rest of the students started moving to meet with their partners, and faintly, Marinette could hear Chloe still whining rudely, but the only thing Marinette could really process was that she would be working on this two-month long project with Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 **Okay, now, you all probably knew Marinette would be partnered with Adrien for this project. What ML story would it be without some adrienette? Also, adrienette is my favorite ship after marichat, so had to include some of that! Well, maybe a lot of that in future chapters. We'll see. Review please?**

 **~ LadyArtzy**


	4. The Late Night Visit

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated or anything for a while now, but I was on break the last chapters and forgot how overwhelming schoolwork can be! I know I said I'll update every week in the last chapter, but now I'm thinking maybe every other week? Please be patient with me and I hope you'll continue to read! Thank you so much!**

 **~LadyArtzy**

* * *

~ Marinette's POV ~

Marinette sighed and looked out the window. Ladybug was supposed to patrol tonight, but another storm had hit Paris by surprise, sabotaging her superhero duties. Quietly, she mused if she would slip running on the drenched rooftops of Paris, but remembered that even if the rain didn't have any effect on her, it could get Tikki sick again.

"Well, more time for me to get work done!" Marinette cheered enthusiastically to no one in particular. Tikki was snuggled up upon her pink comforter and snoring lightly. Taking out her notebook and the pink index card with her ideas for the project, Marinette began copying details into her notes. She hoped that by impressing Adrien with this project, it would strengthen their relationship.

 _Adrien…_ She sighed dreamily as her hand propped up under her chin. She leaned forward subconsciously, nearly nuzzling her nose with the poster of her crush that was taped to her wall. Gazing into the captivating emerald orbs of the model, she didn't notice when her mind suddenly formed a new face around the animated eyes. Chat Noir's face.

Suddenly, a sharp tap at the window startled Marinette out of her daze. "What in the world?" Marinette craned her neck and peered out into the darkness. _Mon dieu!_ She thought, _thank goodness I didn't go patrol tonight. I wouldn't have been able to find my way home._ For sure enough, it was pouring even harder now, and a heavy blanket of fog had winded its way among the dark streets.

 _But what was that noise?_ Marinette wondered. _I don't see anything…_ Giggling at herself, Marinette sat back down at her desk. _It must have just been my imagination,_ she laughed, _I was too caught up thinking about Adrien._ No one would be out and about tonight. Afterall, it was pouring cats and dogs!

Speaking of cats, another loud thump resonated right above her. It sounded as if someone had crashed onto her balcony and into her plants, as she could hear the hollow of a ceramic pot rolling across the roof. "Tikki," Marinette hurried to her kwami, "wake up!"

"Mm… what?" Tikki mumbled sleepily. "Plagg, is that you?"

Marinette stared at her friend in confusion. Who was Plagg? Another sound, a quieter thunk, drew her focus back to the present. "Tikki!" Marinette tried again, "someone's up on the balcony!" At this, the kwami opened her eyes in alarm.

"Who would be out here in this weather?" Tikki asked timidly.

"I don't know, but we have to find out," Marinette said determinedly, grabbing her umbrella and bracing herself for the harsh storm as she crept up the stairs towards the roof.

Flinging the trapdoor open, Marinette brandished her pink umbrella towards where the sound was coming from. She found herself suddenly drenched as she moved out into the open and ran towards the dark figure, all the while holding the umbrella against herself for protection.

Halting a few feet away from the figure, Marinette could make out the shape of a person tangled between the railing of the balcony and the scattered pots of her plants. "Who are you?" Marinette shouted boldly, having to raise her voice because of the howling winds. "Show yourself!" She commanded, shuffling closer to her intruder, keeping the umbrella between the figure and herself.

Now that she was closer, Marinette could make out the features of the trespasser. He seemed to be a man with a strong build. Marinette gulped, slightly fearful of what would happen if she were forced to fight him. Trailing up his figure, she could make out arms that though lean in form, hinted at the possibility of crushing strength. The man had broad shoulders and a sharp jawline, and sitting on top of his head were two… cat ears?

"Chat Noir?" Marinette gasped. Sure enough, there was a thin, waving object behind the cat superhero which Marinette could only guess was the boy's tail.

"O-oh, hi! Marinette!" The blond cat grinned sheepishly. Even in the dark, his luminous eyes were bright and playful when he saw her, reflecting the messy array of his drenched mop of hair.

"Chat, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Marinette questioned sternly, smiling inwardly. She remembered how similar everything was to the last encounter they had… the encounter that had left her flustered and unsure of her feelings for her kitty partner.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite princess was doing." Chat flirted smoothly. A bit too smoothly, Marinette noticed. _Lies,_ Marinette thought, _something's bothering him again. I wonder if it's his father?_

"Well, aren't you afraid you'll get sick out here? Like I did last time?"

"I guess if I collapse here you'll just have to carry me inside like your shining knight did last time." Chat purred seductively.

Marinette could feel her heart begin to race and knew her blush had covered her face again. Despite the freezing chill, she could feel a pool of warmth flood through her entire body. _Geez! His voice was so deep… and smooth…_ Marinette pinched herself, stopping her thoughts from trailing off to… other places. Focusing back on Chat, she could see his eyes scanning her worriedly.

"Princess, you're not burning up again, are you?" Chat asked. Marinette froze. Damn Chat and his night-accustomed eyes! She hoped he didn't think anything of her sudden flush, and squeaked out, "No! I'm fine!"

"You sure? Because if you were to fall sick, nothing would make me _purrr-_ ouder than to save my princess yet again." Chat purred smoothly. Marinette could feel her breath hitch as Chat continued, "Just so long as you don't _grope_ me again. I know I have a _purr-fect_ body, but if you don't restrain yourself, then I'll be forced to use… other methods to match your game," he smirked and winked at her, exposing something dark and longing within his seductive words.

Marinette couldn't take it anymore. How was she supposed to put up with a seductive, even _sexy_ Chat Noir without her mind shutting down from pure embarrassment? And how dare he accuse her of _groping_ him? Though she had to admit, she wouldn't miss a chance to grope that perfectly sculpted body of his…

 _Wait, did you just think of groping Chat Noir?_ Internally, her mind was shrieking at her to run away from Chat, to run away from her growing attraction towards him. Gathering up her incoherent thoughts, Marinette turned heel and huffed, "Just because of your _horrendous_ puns and the fact you decide to accuse me of groping, I'll help you out a bit by saving myself." As she walked towards her trapdoor, she could hear Chat yelping, "Wait! Marinette! I'm still stuck!"

"Good," Marinette yelled back. "Use your efforts to save yourself first!" _And someone save me, too._ Marinette desperately wished. She could feel herself teetering over the abyss. The abyss she had previously filled with dreams and longings of Adrien. It was now filling up with moments spent with Chat Noir, and Marinette wasn't sure whether she wanted to run away or jump and leave everything behind.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was that? I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing something fun instead of boring people with my informative essays. Haha it's really quite hard for me to shift between different styles of writing. If you enjoyed this, please favorite and review! I'd enjoy some critique on how to improve this story. Thank you so much for those who have done that already, your support means so much to me!**

 **~LadyArtzy**


End file.
